Talk:Paul Monroe (Video Game)
"Counterpart" Hey, I just noticed that this page and the Comic one are treated as "counterparts", despite being the same character (Not an adaptation). I think this page, and the other of Comic-characters in the game, should be treated as "Sub-articles" and have a disclaimer about this in the "you may bw looking for" template, just noting that they're he same character. DipsonDP (talk) 21:51, December 11, 2016 (UTC) This same discussion already happened several times and is basically happening since Glenn and Hershel in S1. It's a different media, it gets a different article. I Have No Tommy and I Must Scream (talk) 23:47, December 11, 2016 (UTC) :That's not what he's saying. He's suggesting that we somehow specify that it's the same character appearing in both mediums, rather than calling them "counterparts" like we do with the TV characters which are in an entirely different universe. -- :Indeed. Who is the Admin here? So he can decide what to do. DipsonDP (talk) 00:30, December 12, 2016 (UTC) : Only one out of several admins here, but I don't personally see a problem with the term 'counterpart', as it doesn't necessarily connatate a different version. Although I do see how the term can be confusing in the context it's used with. Comic and Video Game characters should definitely keep different articles, as they are for two entirely different mediums. Furthermore; the idea of sub pages is a flawed one, as it dictates that a parent article should exist (Glenn's comic page being the parent article for Glenn's video game page for example). This would likely become confusing as the game and comics are coming closer together. What if a character was introduced into the game and the comics at the same time? That sort of thing. :Anyway for the main issue: Perhaps something along the lines of "This article is about the character from the Video Game. You may be looking for his/her appearance in the Comic Series, or his/her TV Series counterpart." would be more accurate and acceptable? Maybe not that wording exactly but something along those lines? I'd be interested to see some other of the admins and users opinion on this. It's not something I've ever really considered. ('[[User talk:CamTheWoot|'T]]|'[[User blog:CamTheWoot|'B]]|''' ''') 01:08, December 12, 2016 (UTC) *I like what Cam proposed, with the wording in the "you may be looking for" template, using "appearance". Maybe at the end of each "story" section for the video game can be a line that goes like "This concludes the end of Glenn's story in the Video Game. Click here to continue this character's story in the Comic Series." or something like that. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 01:15, December 12, 2016 (UTC) *That is exactly what i had in mind. Specifically, i used "You may be looking for the article about his appearance in the Comic Series, or...". DipsonDP (talk) 01:26, December 12, 2016 (UTC) I was also thinking about a Template, maybe something like "This page contains the information about Glenn's appearance in the Video Game, you may be looking for the information revealed in his appearance in the Comic Series". Whatever you choose, i will try to implement right away. DipsonDP (talk) 21:15, December 12, 2016 (UTC) Paul, Miscellaneous Survivors, Hilltop Colony or Richmond? Paul "Jesus" Monroe, is in the Season 3 category in the Video Game character list. In Season 3 okay?, or should the category be called Miscellaneous Survivors, Hilltop Colony or Richmond or a different category name? Twdg Randall 66 (talk) 02:29, January 11, 2017 (UTC) :We don't really know why he was heading to Richmond, so we can't determine it yet. ZukeTheDuke (talk) 09:10, January 11, 2017 (UTC)